Revival
by Gacha-Solo-YOLO
Summary: Menghilang selama 3 tahun, koma lebih dari 7 tahun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa hubungan Gilbert dengan nama Braginski?...amnesia partial? / "Aku ingin dia dibawa hidup-hidup, tanpa lecet." / "Aku pernah tidur dengannya." / Warn: BL, typo, plothole. RnR?


**xxxMemory-01xxx**

Hidup itu, rasanya seperti apa?

Menghirup udara.

Melihat dengan kedua mata.

Mendengarkan suara.

Menyentuh dengan tangan.

Berjalan dengan kedua kaki.

Bagaimana cara melakukan semua itu?

Kemudian 'dia' mengajariku.

'Dia' mengajarkanku seperti apa rasanya menghirup udara, melihat sekitar dengan kedua mata, mendengarkan suaranya berbicara, menggenggam kedua tangannya, serta berlari menyusuri jalanan bersalju.

Seperti inikah rasanya hidup?

"...sangat luas!"

Sangat luas?

"...dunia ini. Planet bumi dimana kita tinggal, sangat luas. Jauh di sana, di sisi dunia lainnya, ada kehidupan lain di sana. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat lain, di sana kamu akan bertemu makhluk hidup lainnya."

Di sana?

"Aku akan membawamu keluar dari tanah yang beku ini."

Namun tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, aku tidak pernah melihat 'dia' hidup lagi.

" ** _Ivan Braginski_**?" tanya seorang pria beraksen Jerman, Ludwig, yang tak sengaja melihat halaman utama di koran elektronik hari ini mengenai 'Pengangakatan Gubernur Jendral Muda oleh Presiden'.

"Ya. Usianya tahun ini menginjak 28 tahun. Sangat muda, bukan? Bahkan istri saja dia belum punya. Namun di usia semuda itu dia sudah diangkat menjadi Gubernur Jendral oleh Presiden. Aku yang sudah tua renta ini saja cuma bisa jadi _pengasuh_ _anak_ kecil," jawab pria tua Italia dengen aksen khas Italianya, Romulus Vargas, seorang kepala kepolisian di wilayah bekas negara Perancis.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Pak Tua!" sambar pria muda yang terlihat mirip dengan Romulus, Lovino Vargas yang tengah sibuk mengetik laporan sebuah kasus kejahatan.

"Aku pernah mendengar nama _Braginski_ sebelumnya," kata Ludwig pelan, yang juga merupakan petugas polisi di wilayah yang sama.

"Tentu saja kau pasti pernah mendengarnya, _pecinta_ _kentang_! Apalagi tempat lahirnya 'kan dekat dengan daerah asalmu? Dimana itu? Berlin?" sambar Lovino dengan nada judes.

"Berlin dan Moskow itu jauh, Lovi." Romulus menengahi dengan santai. "Dan kau, Ludwig. Tentu saja kita tahu, dia sudah beberapa kali tampil di media massa sebagai tamu kehormatan Presiden. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah bak artis karena memiliki banyak penggemar wanita di negeri ini."

"Mungkin _si kentang_ terlalu sibuk berduaan dengan _Fratello_ hingga dia tak punya waktu menyaksikan berita politik negaranya sendiri," sarkas Lovino.

Wajah Ludwig sempat berwarna merah padam sebelum akhirnya dia berdehem untuk menanggapi kedua orang yang satu ruangan denggannya, "Maaf. Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tahu kalau namanya adalah Braginski. Tapi aku baru tahu nama lengkapnya hari ini."

"Berkat usaha stalker-stalker tak bertanggung jawab, kita sekarang tahu nama depannya. Sangat _Russia_ sekali," komentar Romulus.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cukup panas, mengingat waktu telah memasuki bulan Juli. Tak ada kejadian spesial yang terjadi di kantor pusat kepolisian Paris kecuali tentang pemberitaan media massa tentang dilantiknya Gubernur Jendral yang baru untuk wilayah Russia, Ivan Braginski.

Suasana di kantor ramai seperti biasa. Warga sipil yang mengurus berbagai perijinan, lalu petugas yang lalu lalang mengurus beberapa kasus kejahatan kecil, sampai wartawan yang sibuk meminta keterangan kepolisian.

Di ruangan tempat Ludwig, Romulus, dan Lovino sendiri malah terlihat senggang karena mereka masing-masing telah menyelesaikan tugas yang menumpuk. Ludwig sendiri hanya sedang menunggu waktu istirahat siang, Lovino yang masih menyelesaikan sisa laporan, dan Romulus yang sebenarnya membaca laporan beberapa kasus.

Tak lama kemudian telepon yang berada di atas meja kerja Ludwig berdering.

Ludwig menjawab telepon tersebut, "Kepolisian Paris, Ludwig Beilschmidt." Jeda beberapa detik hingga ia membalas kembali. "Oh. Aku akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih."

Lalu ia menutup sambungan telepon begitu saja.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat serius tiba-tiba?" tanya Lovino.

Ludwig menyempatkan untuk menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kakakku. Mereka bilang ia menulis sesuatu hari ini. Aku akan ke sana untuk melihatnya."

"Kau selalu pergi ketika mendengar _kakakmu_ menulis sesuatu, bahkan saat kau bersama dengan Feli-"

"Lovino Vargas." tegur Romulus pelan.

"Maaf," balas Lovino ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Ludwig datar, lalu menghadap Romulus untuk pamitan. "Saya mohon izin untuk keluar kantor sebentar. Saya akan kembali saat jam istirahat berakhir."

"Pergilah."

Ludwig bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya, meninggalkan Romulus dan Lovino berdua.

Lovino menyandarkan mukanya rata ke keyboard komputernya, tanpa peduli laporannya menjadi kacau atau seperti apa nantinya. "Feli tak pernah mengeluh ketika _pecinta kentang_ itu pergi meninggalkannya."

"Bukannya Toni juga begitu ketika kau pergi menemui Feli?" tanya Romulus menggoda.

" _Tomat_ dan Feli itu berbeda. Lalu jangan samakan aku dengan _Pecinta Kentang_. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkan kakaknya," gerutu Lovino.

"Daripada kau mengeluh tidak jelas, lebih baik kau selesaikan laporanmu. Kurang dari 2 menit lagi, bel istirahat siang akan berbunyi, atau kau akan terlambat menemui Toni."

"Tch."

Ludwig bergegas menuju ke sebuah tempat dengan belari kecil. Tepatnya ke sebuah rumah sakit umum yang letaknya hanya di belakang kantor kepolisian. Setelah melapor ke resepsionis, ia pun segera menuju ke sebuah kamar di ujung lorong lantai 3.

Kamar yang bertuliskan, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut lalu membukanya perlahan, karena tidak akan terkunci. Kamar itu seperti kamar rumah sakit kebanyakan yang berisi properti untuk kamar pasien. Bedanya hanya terdapat seorang pasien yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya seraya menulis suatu di meja dan peralatan tulis yang disediakan.

Seorang diri.

"Gilbert."

Mendengar namanya disebut, pasien tersebut menoleh dan memberikan sebuah senyum.

"West! Akhirnya kau datang! Lihat apa yang kutulis!" serunya riang.

Gilbert merupakan pasien di kamar tersebut yang memiliki penampilan tidak biasa. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih. Dari surai rambut silver hingga kulit berwarna salju pucat. Yang membuatnya berwarna hanya kedua iris merahnya, dan pakaian pasien berwarna biru muda.

Ludwig berjalan mendekati Gilbert, lalu melihat ke arah kertas di atas mejanya.

Seperti biasanya, kakaknya menulis sesuatu menggunakan bahasa Jerman. Sehingga hanya Ludwig atau keturunan Jerman lainnya yang mampu memahami apa yang ia tulis.

 _"27 Desember 2010_

 _Kemarin aku yang awesome ini membuat boneka salju yang sangat besar. Bahkan lebih besar dari Luddy. Aku memberinya nama "Tuan Salju". Ivan bilang Tuan Salju ini akan hidup jika tidak ada manusia di sekitarnya. Jadi sebelum malam, aku meletakkan kamera tersembunyi tak jauh dari Tuan Salju._

 _Hari ini ketika aku datang kembali untuk melihat rekaman kamera. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? TUAN SALJU TIDAK BERGERAK SAMA SEKALI. Apa yang dikatakan Ivan itu bohong? Beraninya ia membohongiku yang awesome ini. Besok akan kelabrak dia."_

Yang Gilbert tulis hari ini adalah sebuah diari. Sebuah catatan tentang ingatan Gilbert yang hilang.

"Aku ingat aku pernah menulis catatan seperti itu. Lalu aku tulis kembali sesuai saranmu, West. Aku saja tidak ingat aku pernah membuat boneka salju, tapi aku ingat aku pernah menulis catatan ini, apalagi aku ingat tanggalnya."

 _27 Desember 2010_ , dua hari setelah perayaan natal. Ludwig ingat usia Gilbert saat itu hampir 17 tahun. Ia pun ingat di tahun itu Gilbert merayakan natal di tempat asal ibunya di Kaliningrad. Namun Ludwig sendiri merayakan natal di Berlin, jadi ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang dialami kakaknya saat di Kaliningrad.

"Kak, apa kau masih tidak tahu siapa Ivan yang kau tulis itu?" tanya Ludwig lembut.

Gilbert menggeleng. "Entah. Tanganku seperti refleks menulis nama itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana wajah Ivan ini. Apa kau juga masih belum tahu siapa dia?"

Ludwig menggangguk. "Aku juga belum tahu siapa dia. Dan jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingatnya. Aku tidak mau kau kolaps seperti tempo hari."

"Hehehe, aku terlalu sakti untuk pingsan karena mengingat memori lama. Aku juga tidak terlalu penasaran mengenai siapa Ivan ini. Mungkin dia salah satu dari teman-teman sekolahku yang dulu pernah satu kelas atau satu kelompok tugas bersamaku. Ya, 'kan?"

"Mungkin saja begitu. Ah, apa kau lapar? Aku telah memesan makanan di kafetaria, sebentar lagi mereka akan mengantarnya kemari", kata Ludwig yang telah duduk manis di samping ranjang pasien.

"Asal jangan keong beku itu. Memakannya mengingatkanku pada Francis," gerutu Gilbert.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak memesan itu kok."

Kakaknya, Gilbert Beilschmidt, dinyatakan hilang di tahun 2012 setelah dilakukan pencarian ke seluruh Republik Rumenia selama 1 tahun. Terakhir kali dilihat pihak keluarga tanggal 2 Juli 2011, pagi hari saat berangkat sekolah. Namun tidak pernah sampai ke sekolahnya. Berdasar rekaman CCTV kota Berlin, ia terlihat menaiki busway umum yang memang menuju sekolah. Namun berdasar keterangan supir bus, ia turun dekat memorial Tembok Berlin. Setelah itu Gilbert lenyap tak berbekas.

Tahun 2015 lalu ia ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadar saat kebakaran besar melanda sebuah mansion mewah di Moskow. Ia tidak mengalami luka bakar sedikitpun karena petugas berhasil menyelamatkannya tepat waktu. Anehnya hanya ada Gilbert di mansion tersebut, tidak ada mayat korban maupun korban selamat lain ditemukan. Pemicu kebakaran pun diselidiki berasal dari kompor gas yang meledak.

Tidak ditemukan luka fisik di tubuhnya, baik luka luar maupun organ dalam tubuhnya. Tidak ada keanehan setelah dilakukan cek darah, tidak ada unsur obat, narkoba atau alkohol. Semuanya normal dan sehat. Namun ia mengalami koma tanpa sebab yang jelas selama 7 tahun lamanya.

Setelah akhirnya Gilbert sadar dari tidur panjangnya, namun ia justru mengalami amnesia partial. Ia ingat siapa namanya namun banyak yang hilang dari semua memori otaknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama 3 tahun ia menghilang, bahkan ia hanya ingat samar-samar memori sebelum itu.

Yang aneh dari Gilbert tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia tidak kaget ketika tahu dirinya koma selama 7 tahun. Ia bahkan sanggup mengenali Ludwig yang jelas-jelas sudah sangat berbeda. Ia bahkan mengaku sering bermimpi tentang ingatannya yang hilang (dengan tanggal yang sangat persis) sehingga Ludwig memintanya untuk selalu menulis tentang apa yang ia ingat.

Mansion tempat Gilbert ditemukan pun, Ludwig sama sekali tidak bisa menguak informasi tentang pemiliknya. Ia hanya tahu tempat itu dimiliki keluarga bernama Braginski. Tak ada pelayan, atau tanda-tanda makhluk hidup bergerak di sana. Tak terlalu banyak penduduk yang tinggal di sekitarnya sehingga sulit untuk meminta keterangan. Bahkan setelah ia menjadi seorang polisi dan mencoba mencari tahu tentang nama tersebut, dan hasilnya nihil. Tak ada di catatan sipil Moskow mengenai keluarga Braginski, maupun di catatan kepolisian. Seolah, nama Braginski telah dihapus atau dilupakan.

Ia tidak tahu.

Ia tidak tahu sampai sosok bernama "Braginski" muncul di media massa, sebagai tamu kehormatan Presiden. Braginski yang muncul ini adalah seorang pria muda (bahkan seumuran dengan Gilbert), pemimpin muda di pangkalan militer wilayah ujung timur yang berbatasan langsung dengan Asia Timur Raya dan Serikat Amerika.

Ingin sekali ia mencari tahu tentang salah satu Braginski tersebut, namun firasatnya merasa bahwa ia harus membawa kakaknya jauh-jauh dari orang itu.

Ia pun menyerah untuk mencari tahu mengenai hubungan Gilbert dengan Mansion milik Braginski. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Paris bersama Gilbert dan memulai memulihkan semuanya dari awal.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor setelah makan siang. Kalau kau merasa bosan, cobalah berbicara dengan pasien lainnya, tapi jangan keluar dari rumah sakit ya," kata Ludwig datar.

"Hm!" sahut Gilbert yang belum selesai menyantap makan siangnya. "Ah! Halau hau he hini hanti-glek. Kalau kau ke sini nanti, bisakah kau membawa pensil atau pulpen berwarna?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau ingin menggambar sesuatu?" tanya Ludwig sembari menyeka makanan yang menempel di pipi kakanya.

" _Ja!_ Sekalian Feliciano juga. Aku ingin menggambar bersamanya," sahut Gilbert.

"Akan kutanyakan padanya nanti. Semoga besok dia bisa menjengukmu."

Ludwig hanya ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Gilbert lagi. Ia bahkan tidak ingin mencari tahu hubungan mansion Braginski dengan kakaknya. Setelah Gilbert keluar dari rumah sakit, ia berencana untuk pindah ke Milan bersama Feliciano dan Gilbert, memulai hidupnya kembali dari awal.

Ketika aku sadar aku tidak bisa menemukannya, aku berusaha mencari penggantinya.

Mencari dirinya yang lain, yang hidup.

Yang bernapas.

Melihatku.

Menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Berjalan bersamaku.

Namun aku kehilangan dirinya sekali lagi.

Aku kembali kehilangannya di tanah yang beku ini.

 **xxxMemory-01xxx bersambung ...**

Beberapa keterangan penting terkait fanfiksi ini.

Fanfiksi ini bersetting Human AU (Alternative Universe), jadi menggunakan nama manusia (baik canon maupun head-canon). Masih menggunakan peta planet bumi, namun tidak menggunakan negara-negara yang ada.

Setting waktu tahun 2022, bumi hanya memiliki beberapa negara saja yang merupakan gabungan dari puluhan negara yang ada di dunia nyata.

1\. Kerajaan Britain-Nordic Raya (terdiri dari negara-negara Nordic + England), beribukota di London. Dipimpin oleh Ratu dan Perdana Menteri.

 **2\. Republik Rumenia (gabungan Russia + Mediterania) yang wilayahnya meliputi dari Spanyol hingga Russia, beribukota di Zurich. Dipimpin oleh Presiden, dan para Gubernur Jendral.**

3\. Persemakmuran Afrika-Timur Tengah, meliputi seluruh benua afrika, asia timur tengah, asia selatan, hingga asia tengah. Beribukota di New Delhi.

4\. Kerajaan Asia Timur Raya, meliputi dari Tiongkok, Korea, Jepang, hingga ke selatan wilayah bekas negara kepulauan Pasifik. Beribukota di Beijing. Dipimpin Presiden terpilih, dan menteri.

5\. Republik Amerika Serikat, meliputi seluruh benua amerika dan beribukota di Washington DC. Dipimpin oleh Presiden dan senator.

6\. Wilayah bebas-bersyarat, meliputi benua Australia, Selandia Baru, dan Kutub Selatan; adalah wilayah yang tidak dikuasai negara adidaya manapun. Ada kesepakatan yang mengatur seluruh negara untuk TIDAK menempati wilayah ini maupun mengizinkan penduduk (baik sipil maupun militer) untuk bermukim.

Di kisah ini hanya dikisahkan tentang Republik Rumenia, jadi hanya akan dijelaskan lebih jauh tentang Republik tersebut di dalam cerita nanti. Untuk negara lain, mungkin di fanfiksi yang akan datang. Mengenai konflik antar negara atau sejenisnya akan diceritakan dalam cerita.

Pembaca diasumsikan telah menonton series Hetalia Axis Power maupun sekuelnya, sehingga tidak akan dijelaskan lebih rinci mengenai penampilan maupun perwatakan karakter yang telah familiar (misal penjelasan tentang Ludwig, Feli, dsb).

 **Author's note (warning: bahasa lepas)** :

Terima kasih telah membaca prolog, inti **xxxmemory-01xxx** , epilog gaje, maupun author's note yang memakan lebih 2 halaman ini.

Erm, Butiran Rengginang di sini. Awalnya ini ide buat LN saya dari jaman batu (tahun 2009-an), tapi karena saya mikirnya "eh keknya bagus buat penpik hetalia", yaudah ketik aja. Semoga nggak mager ngetik lanjutannya. Kalau nggak suka, baca aja dulu, siapa tahu jadi suka. Kalau emang nggak suka, ya mau gimana lagi? Buat masalah pair atau kisah politik negara lain, tungguin aja ini. Doakan saja ini fanfic ini bisa ditulis sampai tamat.

Btw yang di awal maupun akhir itu bukan lirik lagu maupun puisi kok. Yah, semacam kepingan kenangan/memori seorang karakter penting (siapa hayoo?). Akhir kata, RnR? Asal jangan pedas _(:'3JZ)_


End file.
